South Park: The Meteorite Saga
by Meteorite-Zone
Summary: As Tails ,Sonic , Shadow ,Blade (OC by BADA555W0RD) and Meteor( my OC) Tested something with the Chaos & Meteorite Emeralds ,something goes wrong and they end up in a little mountain town called South Park. This is the 20 Reviews Special! Rated T.
1. Prolugue: The New Kids in town - part 1

_**South Park: The Meteorite Saga **_

_**Prolugue - The New Kids in town! Part 1**_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Author: Welcome Guys! This is my 20 Reviews Special! I'm going To make a Sonic The Hedgehog &amp; South Park Crossover!**_

_**I know that some of you think 'Why the hell South Park?!'**_

_**,Cause i am a Huge Fan of South Park and i wanted To See What happens ,if we cross Sonic &amp; South Park? ...DEATH! (xD)**_

_**I Hope That Most of you all support me! **_

_**but enough talking! To the Stor- Oh Yeah! This Story Happens besides 'Meteor The Hedgehog's History'! **_

_**And now...Enjoy the Story!**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: i only own my OC: Meteor The Hedgehog and my South Park OC: Meteor.**

**Blade belongs To BADA555W0RD.**

**Sonic ,Shadow and Tails belongs To SEGA.**

**South Park belongs To their respective owners.**

* * *

It was a sunny Day in Mobius and Meteor was going To Tails Lab ,Cause he called him ,To bring his Meteor Emerald for an Experiment. As he entered his House ,he went To his lab And saw Sonic ,Tails ,Shadow and Blade waiting for him.

"Finally ,Your're here!" Tails said as he greeted Meteor.

"What Took you so long Buddy?" Sonic asked.

"Well, tried To Tell the Princess that i'm going To borrow the Grand Meteorite Inhibitor rings and going here.." He responded.

"Sooo ,Why did you called us Tails?" Blade asked.

"oh Yeah! I wanted To Test out their Energy on my Portal. In Short: i wanted To See What other dimensions we can see and Travel...!" Tails explained.

"So That's Why You need my 'Meteorite Emeralds'?" Meteor asked curiously.

"Yes and the Chaos Emeralds too!" Tails answered.

"Can you please insert the emeralds in the holes there?" Tails asked and Pointed To the 14 Holes at the Portal.

The 4 Hedgehog's did so and placed the Emeralds in the Holes.

Suddenly a big White light engulfed the Place and in the next Second all Hedgehog's and Tails disappeared.

They reappeared in a Forest And looked around.

Suddenly Meteor &amp; Blade noticed that something was Different.

"WE'RE HUMAN KIDS?!" They both screamed in the Same time.

"What the...?!" Shadow said as he looked to himself and the other's.

Meteor was a South Park Kid(Sonic, Blade and the rest too.)

* * *

Meteor wore a White jacket with Black stripes on the arms and his Logo on the left chest. (a Knight shield with two Different colors and a 'M' in the middle. The two colors were yellow and red.)

He also had Black Pants and a mini-version of his Airshoes. His Hair was like a surfer's hair ,But White With Black stripes.

* * *

Blade had leather-brown hair ,a Brown jacket with goldish stripes on the arms ,a leather belt that sheathers two mini-katana like Shortswords ,brown hair with goldish stripes ,brown pants and leather-brown shoes.

* * *

Sonic had Blue spiky hair , a Blue jacket with the 'Sega' logo , Blue pants and his Trademark shoes.

* * *

Shadow had a surfer's hair ,but the Color was Black with red stripes on. He also weaes a black jacket with red stripes on the Arms and his Logo on the left chest. He also wears black pants and his trademark Airshoes.

* * *

Tails wore a white t-Shirt ,a yellow jacket ,He had yellow hair ,yellow pants ,his shoes and two mini-tails.

* * *

"Hey! Who are you?!" A Voice said behind them.

* * *

**Author:Okay finished!**

**Meteor: i can't believe that you did it!**

**Author: Come on! just play along!**

**Meteor: *sigh* fine...!**

**Author: remember To Review ,Follow and Favorisite!**

**I'm out!**


	2. Prolugue: The New Kids in town - part 2

_**South Park: The Meteorite Saga**_

_**Prolugue - The New Kids in town! - part 2**_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Author: Hello Guys! I'm here with a new Prolugue-Chapter!**_

_**Meteor: What is This for a World?!...This SUCKS!...*throwing my repared TV To the ground***_

_**Author: Enjoy the Story while i'm going to calm him down.**_

_***In the background* REALLY?! Again my TV?!**_

* * *

Everyone Turned around only To see four Kids ,staring at them.

* * *

The first kid had a green hat With ear protectors ,a orange jacket with green gloves ,dark blue pants and Black shoes.

* * *

The other Kid had a red &amp; blue stobble cap ,a brown jacket ,red gloves ,Blue pants and Black shoes.

* * *

Another Kid only Wore orange everything.

* * *

The last kid was a little fat ,he wore a red jacket ,a light blue and yellow stobble cap ,yellow gloves ,brown pants and Black shoes like the other Kids.

* * *

Everyone thought about it and then introduced themselfes.

**10 minutes of introducing later...**

"soo.." Kyle spoke up."You're New in South Park right?" He asked.

'South Park? So this is the Name of this world..' Sonic thought And then nodded.

Then Stan looked at his watch and realised ,that they were Late.

"Guys,we're Late for school!" Stan said.

"Oh shit!" Cartman said and ran To school.

"mind if we Follow you?" Blade asked.

"Äh..No..,you can come with us.."Kyle answered and ran To school with Everyone.

What Meteor &amp; the other's realised was ,that they had still their abilities.

Everyone ran fast ,than grabbed Stan &amp; Kyle and dashed To their School.

As they arrived ,they let the Two Kids Go.

"Dude!..What the hell was that?!" Stan spoke up.

"Wait a Second!" Kyle said. "Blue spiky hair ,a SEGA-Logo T-Shirt ,amazing Speed...You're Sonic The Hedgehog in a human-Kid Form!" He finished his setence.

'Damn it! We're busted!' Shadow thought.

Sonic then explained everything. How They Look in their normal Forms and the other things.

"So your Friend here ,was Trying To make an experiment with Your Chaos Emeralds and Meteor's 'Meteorite Emeralds. You put them in the Holes of the Portal and then a white light engulfed the Place and your Landed here as human Kids..?" Stan put everything together ,What he heard.

"Yes. But please ,don't Tell everybody about it!" Sonic Said.

"We won't." Both Kids said.

"Now lets get to the School! We're Late!" Kyle said and Everyone went in.

As they entered the School ,Everyone looked at Sonic and the other's.

Suddenly the principal came To The Boys.

"Oh Hello. You must be the New Kids!" She said To Sonic ,Meteor ,Blade &amp; Co.

"Well, yes." Blade Responded.

"Then follow me." She said and walked off.

"See You Guys later." Kyle said and went with Stan To their class.

As the principal and our Heroes entered the office ,the principal gave them everything they need for class. Then our Heroes entered The class of Kyle and the other Kids.

"Ah ,there are you 5!" Mr. Macky said.

"Please sit down." He said and our Heroes Sit down.

Meteor sit behind Kyle and next To Red. Sonic next To Stan and Blade sit next To Bebbe and behind Cartman. At Last Tails sit next To Wendy and behind Kenny.

"Hello. Who are you?" Red asked Meteor.

"Hi. I'm Meteor." Meteor responded.

* * *

**Author: Second Prolugue-Chapter finished! **

**Meteor: Who is this red haired girl?!**

**Author: See You in the next Chapter!**

**Bye!**


	3. Chapter 1: Meteor as a Agent!

_**South Park: The Meteorite Saga**_

_**Chapter 1: Meteor as a Agent.. - part 1**_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Author: Hello! It's me, the Creator of Meteor! Welcome to the real Chapter of 'South Park: The Meteorite Saga'!**

**Meteor: ...**

**Author: Let's get To the Story!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own Meteor and the Meteorite Powers in This Story.**

**Blade belongs To BADA555W0RD.**

**Sonic &amp; Tails belongs To SEGA.**

**South Park belongs To their respective Owners.**

* * *

"You're New in South Park ,aren't you?" Red asked Meteor.

"Yeah i'm New.." Meteor responded.

"mind if i Show You around ,after School?" She asked again.

"No. I wouldn't mind.." Meteor answered her question.

"Great.." She only said and looked back at the blackboard.

'She wants something..' Meteor thought and then looked at the blackboard too.

**At lunch...**

Meteor took his Food and sit There ,where Sonic &amp; the other's sat.

"This World actually have Chili Dogs!" Sonic said ,while eating two of them.

"Tell us about that girl ,Who spoke with you!" Blade said ,provoking Meteor.

"I dunno her name ,but she asked ,if she could Show me around South Park.." Meteor responded.

"Dude ,i think she likes you!" Tails said ,Who drank an Orange juice.

"No Way! I'm new here, why should she like me in the first Minute i sat next To her?!" Meteor asked curiously.

"I dunno." Blade spoke.

"Wel-" Sonic said ,but was Cut off By Kyle ,Who came To the group.

"Hey Meteor! The Girls want To Talk With you.." Kyle said ,while he sit next To Sonic.

"Haha!.. I knew it!" Blade said.

"Shut up!" Meteor said ,while he walked to the table of the girls.

"Wow, what's wrong with him?" Kyle asked.

"Well, he can get easily annoyed. I dunno Why." Sonic said ,who ate one more Chili Dog.

* * *

**With Meteor..**

Meteor went To the table of the girls ,where the girls talked To him.

"So ,Why did you called me?" He asked in a curious tone.

"Meteor." Wendy spoke up. "We Need you for something.." She said.

"For What? And Why me?" He asked One more time.

"You remember the Talk With Red?" She asked.

"The girl with the red hair? Yeah." He said.

"That was a Test ,To See if you were the right Guy for this..and Red likes You a little.." She responded.

"What?!" He asked curious. 'Damn it! I Hate it ,When Blade is right!' He also thought.

"We Need You as a agent." Wendy said.

"What must i do?" He asked.

"You must go To Clyde's House and bring back our Cupons for the mall ,that he stole from us!" Bebbe said.

"Is that everything?" He asked.

"Yes. That's everything!" Wendy said.

"Allright. I'm doing it!" He said.

"Thanks. We owe you something! But please don't Tell anybody about it!" Wendy said and Shook Meteor's Hand.

Meteor went then back To the other's and sat down.

"And?!" Everyone asked.

"The girls needed me for something Else.." He answered their 'and?' Question.

"For What?" Sonic asked.

"I must do a Mission for them.." Meteor responded.

"What an Mission?" Blade asked.

"Sry. Can't tell you! I promised the girls ,that i don't Tell anybody about it!" He said.

"Well, we can't Force You To say it.." Sonic said.

The School Bell ringed and Everyone went back To their class.

**After School...**

"Where do you live?" Stan &amp; Kyle asked.

"We...have No Place.." Blade said.

"two of you could live By Stan and the other two could live by me.." Kyle suggested.

* * *

**Author: First Chapter finished!**

**Meteor: Me as a Agent for the girls?! What the F***?!**

**Author: Well, Yeah..**

**Meteor: I Hate You Even more now!**

**Author: I know! X) **

**See You next Time Guys...**


	4. Chapter 2: Xeo Appeared!

_**South Park: The Meteorite Saga**_

_**Chapter 2: Xeo Appeared!**_

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Author: Hi Guys! It's me again! I'm now gonna Upload This Chapter here!**

**And Who readed my other Story ,knows What Happens! **

**But still ,this happens beside 'Meteor The Hedgehog's History'!**

**Are you ready Meteor?**

**Meteor: Hell No!**

**Author: Come on! Please play along...**

**Meteor: ...Grr...Fine!**

**Author: Thanks and now to the Story!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own Only Meteor &amp; the Meteorite Powers!**

**Blade &amp; Ensis belongs To BADA555W0RD.**

**Sonic ,Shadow &amp; Tails belongs To SEGA. The South Park Version of them belongs To me.**

**South Park belongs To their respective owners.**

* * *

Meteor went To Clyde's House.

He flew up To the roof ,punched a hole there and then jumped in Clydes room.

"Ahh! Who are you?!" Clyde asked him curiously.

"I can't Tell You!" He said and walked To Clydes desk.

"W-What are you doing?! That are my Coupons!" He said and tried To punch Meteor ,But he blocked it and punched Clyde unconscious.

He then Took all Coupons and teleported away ,before Clyde's dad entered the room.

* * *

**With Sonic &amp; Blade...**

After Stan spoke with his Patents ,they all got up To his room.

Sonic and Blade noticed One more Mattress.

"Ähm..Why did you placed three Mattress?" Blade asked Stan.

And then Suddenly Meteor appeared in Front of them.

"That's Why!" He responded.

"Wow! How did you know ,That Meteor would appear here?" Sonic asked.

"Me and Meteor discussed ,that he'll also sleeps here..,Cause he don't want To sleep By 'Fat ass'.." He gave a answer.

"Fat Ass?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah ,you know the Fat Boy ,Who were with us ,as we Met you..?" He said.

"Yeah..and That's why ,you all call him that?" He asked again.

"Yeah ,Cause he's an racist.." Stan responded.

"Can we now sleep?! I'm tired!" Blade said ,then Stan gave them all ,three of his old Pyjamas And Everyone went To sleep.

* * *

**Next Day...in School...At lunch..**

Meteor went To the Girls' Table and Handed the girls their Coupons.

"As Promised!" He said.

"Thank You Meteor!" Wendy and the other's said.

"You're Welcome!.." He responded.

"We Owe You something! Call us whenever You need something!" Bebbe said.

Meteor then walked away ,To the others.

Then Suddenly the fire Alarm ringed and Everyone ran out of the School.

Outside ,Blade noticed Ensis a meter away.

"Ensis?!... How did you get here?!" Blade asked curiously.

"Oh Hi Blade!~ ..I 've Landed here One Day ago..I dunno how!" She responded.

"You just Landed here?!" He asked again.

"Yep." She responded.

"Who the Hell is that kid ,with White and Blue hair ,on the Roof?!" Shadow asked.

"Wait! Did you say White and Blue?!" Meteor asked curiously and then looked at the roof of the School Only To See Xeo in a human kid Form.

"Long Time No See ,Meteor!" He said.

"Xeo?! How did you get here?!" Meteor asked.

"What?! He?!" Blade asked also curiously.

"How did he Managed To find us and then teleported himself here?!" Shadow asked.

"I bet you all are suprised To See me! Especially You Meteor! After i foind out where you all are hiding ,i thougt To Pay a visit!" Xeo said.

"What do you want This Time?!" Meteor asked curiously.

"Isn't it obivious?! Destruction! MUHAHAHAHA!" Xeo said ,laughed like a madman and disappeared.

In the next Second ,the entire School exploded. (Everyone were outside)

* * *

**Author: Pew...! Finished this Chapter too.**

**Meteor: Xeo?! Great! Just Great! It seems that me ,Sonic &amp; the other's must fight again! Can't we relax a bit?!**

**...Fine! We're going To kick your ass!**

**Author: Well, You like To Face the evil ,don't you?**

**Meteor: ..Yeah ,Whatever!**

**Author: Okay. See You Guys next Time!**

**Bye!**


	5. Chapter 3: Meteor Vs Xeo Part 1

_**South Park: The Meteorite Saga**_

_**Chapter 3: Meteor VS Xeo Part 1  
**_

* * *

Meteor looked around ,in order To check if Xeo is around ,only to see him 45 meters away ,running.

"Hey! Come back here!" Meteor shouted and was about To follow him ,until...

"Hey ,Wait!" He turned to the source of the voice and saw Sonic ,looking at him.

"What is it?!" Meteor asked ,rather impatiently.

"How about some help?" He replied.

Meteor smiled at that and nodded. Then Sonic turned around facing the others.

"Ya all wanna help?" Sonic asked.

"Sure ,Why not.." Blade responded and looked at Shadow. "You're in?"

"...Fine." Shadow said and looked at Meteor.

"Lead the Way..." He said and recieved a nod from Meteor ,before he began to run where Xeo fled.

"...i'm surrounded by Fakers.." Shadow said quitly to himself ,before he followed everyone else.

* * *

Then Kyle turned around ,only to see them running away.

"Hey ,where are they going?!" He asked ,wich caused Stan and Cartman also to turn around.

"Quick! Let's follow them!" Stan said.

"Do we really need To follow them?!" Cartman asked bored.

"Look how fast they're running! " Kyle also said pointing towards them.

"Doesn't matter! Come on Guys!" Stan said and began to follow them.

" H-Hey Stan ,wait!" Kyle shouted ,before following him aswell.

"Miserable shit!" Cartman said and tried to follow them afterwards.

* * *

Meteor meanwhile Managed to catch up with Xeo and runned next to him. They were now a few meters away from South Park.

"Oh Meteor. So you finally catched up to me.." Xeo said with an smile on his face ,as he saw him.

"Tell me Xeo..." Meteor began. "How did you get here?!" He asked the white and blue Hedgehog.

"Well ,if you Beat me in a fight ,then i'm going to tell you ,where it is..,if you can ,that is.." He responded still smiling.

"Huh ,I see...So just like old times?"

"Excactly.." And with that ,both stopped on their tracks and then looked at each other.

Suddenly ,A red Sword appeared out of nowhere above Meteor ,who catched it.

Then just like that red Sword ,a shorter blue one appeared above Xeo ,Who also catched it.

"Engarde!" Both said and charged at each other.

* * *

Sonic ,Blade and Shadow stopped a couple of meters away from them.

"Should we help them?" Blade asked.

"No.." Shadow said ,who leaned himself against a tree ,his arms crossed.

"that faker can handle himself... Lets just stay and watch.." He added.

"Do you Really need to call him like that?!" Blade narrowed his eyes and looked at Shadow ,as he said that.

"...Its not you're problem...,besides.." Shadow paused ,before he continued. "I have reasons to call you one too.." He smiled evily ,as he said that last part.

"What did you just said?!"

"Hmpf...You heard me.." And with that Blade rushed towards him and Shadow was about to punch him ,but both were stopped by Sonic ,who was in the middle of them and stretched his hands out.

"Whoa ,Whoa! Time out!"

Both shot each other a glare ,before they walked back ,where they standed before.

* * *

Meteor meanwhile tried to slash at Xeo ,but failed ,as he dodged it.

Then Both slashed with their Swords the other ,Trying to push him away ,but they failed and there Swords flew away in the Process.

"Meteorite-!"

Meteorite-!"

"BEAM!" And with that both fired a red beam at each other.

* * *

Sonic sighed ,as the other two Hedge- i mean kids (now) glared at each other ,but then he saw the Explosion from the Beams.

"Damn. I hope he's okay..." Sonic thought.

What the Three didnt knew was ,that the Group of Four ,they met at the park hided behind a tree ,a few meters away.

"*pant* Wow they are fast! .." Stan said ,Who was ,like the rest exhausted from following them.

Unfortunately for them ,Shadow inspected them ,as he heard faint breathing from a tree behind them.

''Oh Fuck! We're busted!..'' Cartman said ,as he looked at him ,by moving his head out of the tree a little ,while he saw Shadow slowly walking towards them.

''Quick Hide!'' Stan said and the boys ran away ,hiding behind a bush a few meters away from the tree ,they were.

''Hey Shadow!'' Blade shouted ,while turning towards him. ''Where are you going?'' He asked.

''I think i saw those Kids again ,hiding behind a tree...'' He responded coldly.

''What? Are you serious?! We were to fast for them! There's no way ,they could find the Way here!'' Blade said.

''Maybe your right...maybe..'' Shadow said ,as he stared off into the bush ,he saw the three Kids running atleast.

He then turned around and layed on a tree ,watching the Fight.

***To be Continued!***

* * *

**Author: Well...Theres another Chapter for ya...(sorry if it's short ,but Time doesn't want to work with me...)  
**

**And damn! I wasn't on Fanfiction for almost 5 or 7 months! **

**I'm really sorry ,but school and Deviantart is killing me ^^**

**Anyways ,i hope you'll like this Chapter and don't forget to review ,favourite and follow!**

**Bye!**


End file.
